


erasing every line we know

by flyingthesky



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Morning Sex, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-17
Updated: 2010-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:20:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21562873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyingthesky/pseuds/flyingthesky
Summary: “Gee,” Mikey says, soft and decisive.“Mikey, I don't—““Gee,” Mikey repeats, “relax.”
Relationships: Gerard Way/Mikey Way
Kudos: 12





	erasing every line we know

Sometimes Mikey will come home drunk and stumble into Gerard's bed.

He'll crawl under the blankets and wrap himself around Gerard, every once in a while pressing a soft kiss to Gerard's neck before his breathing evens out and he falls asleep. Gerard isn't always awake when Mikey comes home, but he's woken up with Mikey curved around him more times than he can count. Mikey is always warm, like a personal space heater, and Gerard usually has to will himself to pull away from Mikey on the mornings they wake up together.

There's a very clear and deliberate line drawn, because they're boys and they wake up with morning wood and it's kind of weird to wake up with your brother's dick pressed into your ass, but Gerard doesn't find it as weird as he should. Anyway, they don't talk about it.

At least, they don't talk about it until the morning that Gerard wakes up to Mikey's hand snaked under his boxers, stroking gently. Gerard doesn't think Mikey's really aware of what he's doing, but then Mikey's lips are being pressed to his neck and Mikey's hand is curling around him.

“Gee,” Mikey says, soft and decisive.

“Mikey, I don't—“

“Gee,” Mikey repeats, “relax.”

Gerard closes his eyes and lets himself be awash in the sensation of Mikey's hand curled around him and jerking him off slowly. With every stroke, Gerard can feel the lines they've drawn being erased bit by bit until they're only ghostly remnants of thick, dark lines. They're still there, will always be there, but they're faint enough to cross now. Faint enough to disregard now.

Mikey twists on an upstroke and Gerard comes, lost in the sensation of every taboo he's thought about crossing but been too afraid to being obliterated by the heat of Mikey's hand. He floats back down, coming back to himself, and becomes aware of Mikey nipping at his neck.

“Love you,” Mikey whispers.

“I love you too,” Gerard replies.

It's truth, but he's saying so much more than that. He's saying _I am yours, you are mine_ , saying _wrap me in you and never let go._ From the way that Mikey presses a kiss to the bite mark he was worrying, Gerard think he gets the message. It's Mikey, though, so that's only to be expected. Mikey is the only one who always knows what Gerard's not saying, always knows when to tell Gerard _no_.

He's not saying _no_ now, though, so Gerard shifts to face Mikey and kisses him the way he's always wanted to. Without asking, Gerard's hands sip into Mikey's boxers and Gerard maybe revels in all the little noises Mikey makes, wanting and needy.

It doesn't take very long, and they lay there like that, facing each other and somewhat stickydirty, for what seems like forever. There is nothing weird about it, nothing weird about the lines that they just erased being redrawn in a different configuration to make a new picture of MikeyandGerard.

Gerard likes the new picture better anyway.


End file.
